tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tatia
Tatia była pierwszym sobowtórem Amary oraz obiektem westchnień Niklausa oraz Elijah Mikaelsonów. Żyła w X wieku na terenie obecnego miasteczka Mystic Falls. Była mężatką, jednak jej ukochany zmarł podczas bitwy, dlatego - już jako wdowa - zauroczyła się Elijah. Jej krew, mająca rzadkie właściwości typowe dla sobowtóra, stanowiła część dwóch czarów wykonanych przez Esther. Kobieta zmarła, kiedy Elijah tuż po przmianie w wampira nie potrafił opanować swej żądzy krwi i zaatakował ją. Historia Tatia miała dziecko z nieznanym mężczyzną, który był jej mężem. Po jego śmierci dostała wybór: odejście z tego świata w celu asysty ukochanemu lub dalsze życie. Kobieta wybrała tę drugą opcję, dlatego spotkała na swej drodze braci Mikaelson, Niklausa i Elijah, którzy się w niej zakochali. Sama darzyła żywszym uczuciem drugiego z nich. Matka jej adoratorów, Esther, użyła krwi dziewczyny do zaklęcia, aby móc stworzyć pierwotne wampiry. Następnie Mikael wlał jej krew do kieliszka z winem i podał swoim dzieciom. Tatia zauważyła zmianę w zachowaniu Klausa oraz Elijah, a także ich żądzę krwi, co odepchnęło ją od nich. Chcący ją przekonać, że wszystko zostało takie samo, starszy z braci ostatecznie nie dał rady opanować swego pragnienia i zaatakował ukochaną, zabijając ją. Zaniósł jej ciało do swej matki. Krew zmarłej była częścią czaru Esther, która uśpiła gen wilkołaka drzemiący w Klausie. Przez lata, bracia wierzyli, iż to ich matka swoi za śmiercią Tatii. Nawet Elijah - zabójca dziewczyny, wyparł ze swego umysłu to wspomnienie. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 2= Tatia została wspomniana przez Niklausa i Elijah podczas drugiego sezonu. Pierwsza wzmianka o niej była w odcinku Klaus, kiedy w retrospekcjach, Elijah przedstawia się Katerine, mówiąc do niej: "Przepraszam, przypominasz mi kogoś". W tej samej retrospekcji, Niklaus mówi Elijah o "miłości", która jest największą słabością wampira oraz że wampiry nie czują, ani się o nikogo nie troszczą. Wtedy Elijah wspomina Tatię i mówi do swojego brata, że kiedyś tak robili, jednak on tylko rzuca do niego, iż było to dawno temu. |-|Sezon 3= W odcinku The Reckoning, Rebekah wspomina Tatię, mówiąc do Eleny: "Pierwotna Petrova była znacznie ładniejsza." W Bringing Out The Dead, Niklaus i Elijah mówią o historii, związanej z Tatią. Oboje przyznają się, że ją kochali i zabiegali o jej względy. Każdy z nich chciał być jej zalotnikiem, choć miała dziecko z innym mężczyzną. Wspominają również, że jej krew została poświęcona do zaklęcia stworzenia pierwotnych wampirów. |-|Sezon 4= Przez czwarty sezon Silas i wiele innych osób wspominają, że Tatia i inne sobowtóry (z wyjątkiem Stefana i Elenę) są martwi. Fakt ten został potwierdzony przez Markos'a w odcinku Rescue Me, że Tatia nie żyje, a ostatnimi sobowtórami są Elena i Stefan, po śmierci Tom'a Avery'ego, jedyny znany sobowtór Salvatore. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Elijah mówi Hayley, że w swoim tysiącletnim życiu kochał tylko Tatię i Celeste. |-|Sezon 2= W odcinku Red Door, Elijah, który został schwytany przez Esther, przywołuje swoje wspomnienia, dotyczących śmierci Tatii. W retrospekcjach był widać, że sobowtór wybrała Elijah, a nie Klaus'a, krótko po tym jak zostali zamienieni w wampiry. Potem było pokazane jak, Pierwotny wziął ciało Tatii, z którego się karmił i zaniósł do swojej matki. Czarownica rzuciłą zaklęcie, aby jej syn zapomniał co zrobił. Stłumione wspomnienie powędrowało do Czerwony Drzwi wampira, a on przez te wszystkie lata wierzył, że zapomniał o ukochanej, a nie zabił ją. Podczas odcinka Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Tatia pojawia się we śnie Elijah, gdy wampir tłumaczył Klaus'owi, że jego koszmary powstały przez ich matkę. W rezultacie Esther zniszczyła jego Czerwone Drzwi, gdy był u niej w niewoli i był przez nią torturowany. W Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Tatia ponownie pojawia się w przebłyskach pamięci, podczas gdy Elijah robił obiad. Jego ręce zaczęły się trząść. Za drugim razem, gdy przypomniał ją sobie prawie zaatakował i zabił Cami. Jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się i odjechał zanim skrzywdził blondynkę. Podczas Brotherhood of the Damned, Elijah opowiedział Cami historię o nim i Tatii jako zakochanych. Wyjawił jej także, że niechcący ją zabił w czasie, gdy nie panował jeszcze nad swoim głodem. Opowiadał, że Klaus też był zakochany w sobowtórze, ale poradził jej żeby nie wspominała o tym przy nim. Jednak ostatecznie wyjawia Klaus'owi, że zabił ich wspólną ukochaną. Początkowo jego brat był na niego zły, ale pogodził się ze śmiercią Tatii. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''Klaus'' (wspominana) Sezon 3 *''The Reckoning'' (niejednoznacznie wspomniana) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' (pierwsza wzmianka) *'This Woman's Work (wspominana) The Originals Sezon 1 *''Après Moi, Le Déluge (wspominana)'' Sezon 2 *''Red Door'' (retrospekcje) Ciekawostki *Oryginalnym imieniem Tatii miało być Charlotte, jednak Julie Plec potwierdziła drugą wersję. *Nina Dobrev zagrała swą czwartą postać w obu serialach, wcielając się w rolę Tatii. *Znaczenie imienia Tatia to "twórca". *Jej krew została wykorzystana do stworzenia Pierwotnych. *Tak jak Katherine Pierce, miała dziecko, tylko,że Tatia miała męża, a Katherine nie. *Tak jak Elena Gilbert, urodziła się w obszarze Mystic Falls. * Przez cztery sezony sądzone było, że Tatia jest pierwotną Petrovą, jednak okazało się, że jest pierwszym sobowtórem Amary. Galeria Tatiadance.gif Klatia.gif Elitatia.png Tatiaelijah.png Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie